


Fault Line

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fma_ihop, Kink Meme, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this time, Ed still refused to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA kink meme, with the prompt: Ed/Winry/Ling, femmedom. Consensual sex between three adults.

* * *

"Hey!" a wounded protest broke everyone's concentration. "How come he gets to top?"

Winry reached down and put a hand at the small of Ling's back, stilling his thrusts. The act of stopping almost pained him – she could tell by the way he was gasping through clenched teeth, and how she could feel his legs twitching against hers.

When she turned an annoyed gaze towards Edward, kneeling patiently at the end of the bed as he waited his turn, however, the gaze he returned was unapologetic. "You never let me top."

Ling panted in her ear. "Ed's not playing right." There was a distinct whine to his tone, and Winry frowned to hear it.

She pushed the prince off of her, sitting up and glaring. "Lay down Ed. On your stomach."

There was a momentary pause – even after all this time, Ed hadn't learned, _refused to learn_ \- before he obeyed. Winry took her time as she crawled over top of him, letting her breasts graze his back as she rested on her hands, her knees straddling his hips.

She idly ran a finger along his shoulder, fingering the edge between the automail and his flesh. Ed shivered underneath her.

She craned her head back towards Ling, who was watching her with bright eyes, his hands carefully at his side – the boys weren't allowed to touch themselves – and gestured with her head. Like a puppy, he crawled over Ed's legs – effectively pinning the alchemist to the bed – and reached for Winry's hips.

"No," Winry ordered, remembering that Ling had also spoken out of turn. "Lick it."

If Ling was disappointed he didn't show it; she didn't even have time to take a breath before she felt his tongue part her folds, working his way down to her clit.

She smiled. Good. Now for Edward.

Grabbing his ponytail, she yanked his head back. "At any point this evening, Edward," she asked slowly, relishing the way he strained against her grip. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

She'd thought he was supposed to be _smart_. Ed frowned petulantly. "No, but-"

He cut himself off with a groan as she pulled on his hair again. "Then I definitely," she hissed, pushing her hips back towards Ling, "Didn't give you permission to protest."

* * *


End file.
